Lily Potter and the 3 heirs
by ASGT and Kat Maximoff
Summary: **Change of title** Used to be called All A Dream! Title is still working. **FINISHED** 11 year old Lily Potter realises that the books that J.K. Rowling wrote are not only true, but she's destined to continue the fight against the Dark Side
1. Chapter 1

Prologue ~*~ Dream Sequence ~*~ "Ginny, take Lily and go! I'll try to hold him off! I've faced him before. and beat him. He'll be just like his son. Don't worry! Everythings going to be all right! Just go!" "But Harry!" Ginny called into the night, " I love you!" "I love you to Gin, now take her and go!" Just seconds after a white stag was hit with a brilliant flash of green light and Ginny heard nothing. "Now, little Mrs. Potter, its your turn. Hand her over, or you will die just like your husband did and his parents before him! It was foolish of you to make the same mistake his parents did." "Neville!" "Yes, yes, all in good time dearie, now let me ask you one last time, give her to me!" "Never" Cried Ginny, her voice ringing throught out the kitchen. "Avada Kedavra!" Ginny was dead before she hit the floor. "Now for you, Lillian Virgiana Potter. AVADA KEDAVRA!" The green light came out from his wand and sped toward the infant girl and hit her just below her left shoulder. She screamed and cried for her mother. The light reflected back and hit him in the chest. He fell backwards and disappeared forever.  
  
Chapter 1 ~*~ Preasent Day ~*~ "LILY! DANG IT! WAKE UP YOU LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING FREAK!" 10 year old Lily Potter woke with a start as her 11 year old cousin, Rose jumped on her bed. Causeing Lily to hit the celing with a loud thump. "Owww. Rosie. that hurt!" She said rubbing her head where she had hit it. Her gigantic PJ's had fallen off her shoulder to reveal a star shaped scar just below her left shoulder. "Oh, can it loser! Daddy wants you to make me my breakfast! Its my 12th birthday today, and you better like it!" Lily groaned. How could she have forgotten. Rosie's birthday. Rosie slammed the door leaving her in peace to get dressed. She threw her Harry Potter book on the shelf above her head. She had just finished the 7th book. She never gave a thought in the world to the fact that her name just happpend to be Lily Potter, or that she had a strange scar or the fact that Uncle Dudley was now taking care of her. Sighing and throwing her long red hair up in a ponytail she walked down stairs to the smell of bacon and eggs. Little did Lily know, she was the spitting image of her grandmother, and that she, like her father, was the heir to griffindor and a parsletounge. Walking into the kitchen she spied Rosie with her dark brown curls and blue eyes reading her latest magazine, her uncle, fat as ever frowning. Her Aunt Sophia was thing with blue eyes and blonde curls. "Move it Lily! Don't kill the bacon!" Her aunt yelled at her "It's already been killed." She said Her aunt chose to ingnore that comment and continue making breakfast. It turned out that Rosie not only got a diamond ring, pearl neacklaces, but she got new set of books, Lord of The Rings, from her aunt. Rosie frowned at the books and tossed them to Lily. "Keep um." Lily smiled broadly and ran to put them in her room. Once everyone had had breakfast, there was a knock at the door. "Lily, get it." Lily walked to the door, and there stood 2 men. They were identical to the very last freckle and had her flaming red hair. She shook her head at the 2 men who were strangly wearing black open faced robes with a patch saying Weasly Wizard Wheezes on it. She shook her head again hopping to clear the image. Fred and George Weasly were standing in front of her! Suddenly, with out warning, they both rushed inside and hugged her. One of them spoke. "Lily! Darling! You look just like your mother! But you have Harry's eyes, doesn't she Fred?" "That she does George. Now, come along then Lily, go get your stuff." "Why?" Lily asked curiously Fred and George gapped at her. "Ok. Lily, I'll take it that you've read the Harry Potter books, right?" Lily nodded. "Well, everything the J.K. woman said is true. Okay! Your famous! You killed him! Just like your father! Come on! Oh, before I forget, heres your letter." Fred handed Lily her letter wich, she had memorized from reading HP so many times. Suddenly, it all sunk in. She was the Lily Potter! She was heir to Griffindor! SHE WAS A WITCH! "Quickly, come in, I suppose you 2 want to see Dudley now don't you? He's got a daughter now, Rosie. She's turning 12 today. Lets go, I need to tell them I'm heading off. Im sure they wont mind." With that, Lily was leading them down the hall and into the kitchen of Number 7 Cresent Drive. Dudley let her go without a complaint, and they quickly picked up all of her stuff.  
  
Once out side, Fred and George took her hand and they took a portkey to The Burrow. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.  
  
"Trinity! Trinity! Wake up! It's a new day! Come on! Vaminos !"called Jennifer "Jennifer Doutly! Never ever wake up the daughter of Draco Malfoy, Grand- daughter of Lucius Malfoy!" Trinity yelled "Who's he again?" Jen asked "Duh! He's he evil dark lord, Scull!" "Sorry, I can't think in the morning." "Ok. Well, get dressed! Come on! Lets go! We have to get to the JR. DE meeting in 10 minutes. Granddaddy's gonna kill me if I'm late again!" "Jeeze, Trinity, you don't have to be so mean ya know!" "Sorry. OK? Come on, no time here. Oh, yeah, AND we have to go to Diagon alley to get all of out stuff. And I need to pick up some curse books and what not from Borgan and Burke's, OK?" Trinity said huffing around the room, putting on her sock. Trinity quickly left the room to grab a quick bite before leaving for the DE meeting. Jen was still busy putting on makeup and making sure she looked cute. She just happened to have a small crush on one of the boys.  
  
Jen quickly pulled her brunette hair up into the messy bun she usually used for Quidditch. She smeared some eye-shadow on over her golden eyes and ran to catch up with Trinity.  
  
Trinity looked just like her father. Silvery blonde hair, bright blue eyes. She was never a very good Malfoy, and everyone expected her to go into Hufflepuff, not Slytherin.  
  
"TRINITY! I TOLD YOU TO WAIT UP FOR ME!" Jen yelled running down the hall as fast as she could grabbing Trinity by the neck of her robes. "HEY! AND ME!" Cried Kali Ravenell. She was also 11 and going into her first year like Trinity. She had waist length- black hair, and very dark green eyes. She had chipped red nail-polish on her hands, but she didn't care. "Hey, where were you this morning? I looked everywhere for you," Trinity said. "I was out practicing Quidditch, I charmed the balls so that they help me practice. Well, lets get going." And with that they left the front door and walked down to the woods where the meeting was taking place.  
  
Rushing into the woods to the clearing the first person they saw was Arthas Malfoy, more commonly known as Iceheart. He was Trinity's older brother, and much more evil than Draco could ever hope to be. He was pale, had black hair and violet eyes. "Your late again, Grandfather will makes sure you two are never late again. Come along. You have work to do." With that Arthas lead the three to Lucius. "Grandfather, they're straggling again. What should we do about that?" he asked hopefully to Scull's face in the mirror. "Nothing quite yet. They're too young. Well, that's everyone, we should start the meeting." Scull's voice sounded far off. And the meeting began.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, Trinity, why do you let your brother boss you around like that? He's not that tough." Jen asked once the meeting was over and they were shopping through Diagon Alley. "Jen, do you even know what he's capable of? Not only murder, but. well. every type of evil thing. He's even invented his own spell! It's called The Dark Conversion. It's like the Dementors' Kiss, except it also sucks out there knowledge. And gives it to the person who cast it. And, I have reason to believe that he has inherited the Vampire gene from our family history. Daddy has it, Granddad has it. Basically every guy on my dad's side has had it. But then again, you never know with Arthas. Maybe he's just bi-polar." Trinity explained. "Well, I think he's kinda cute.." Started Jen but she was cut off. "What did you say? Arthas? Old Iceheart? Cute? No way! Now if we were talking about John Goyle. he's a hottie!" "You're just as weird as your brother." "Is that so girls?" Arthas stated stepping out from the shadows. "Um.. no.. we're sorry for bothering you." Kali said meekly "Exactly how much did you hear?" Asked Trinity "Just from the point where you declared me. How do the muggles put it? Clinicaly insane?" He said coldly. "We didn't say that exactly." Trinity said "Oh. and I'm sure you'll be perfectly surprised to know, I am NOT a vampire, or bi-polar. Just. just think of me as a young Tom Riddle. You do know who he is. don't you? Or is that too complicated for your little minds to comprehend. Very well, I must be off. Father has asked me to do some things for him." And with a swish of his cloak, he was gone. "He really freaks me out, you know that, don't you?" said Kali. "Of course Kali. Now, come on! We NEED to get those books, or Dad's gonna kill me!"  
  
~*~ Hogwarts~*~  
  
"So. Lieanne, are you sure you can take the job of Quidditch overseer, head of Ravenclaw AND Charms teacher? Your taking over basically two jobs" Professor Dumbledore said "I am confident that I can do this, Albus" Lieanne Burgwats. She was young, with dark brown hair that was twisted up in a braid, bright blue eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing jeans and a T-shirt. No robes. She had a small rose tattoo on her upper right arm. You couldn't tell from looking at her standing in the middle of Dumbledore's office that she was a witch. And that was how she liked it. "Very well Lieanne, I will show you to your rooms and office." Dumbledore began. "Please, call me Lie or Anne." "Very well, come with me."  
  
~*~The Burrow! ~*~ "MUM! SHE'S HERE!! LILY'S HERE!" Chrisanthamum Weasly called out from the upstairs window. Chrisanthamum had Brown hair with red hilights (natural of course,) with dark green eyes. Chrisy raced downstairs banging on all the doors of the Burrow to make sure everyone got up. The first one to appear on the lawn was 11-year-old Shananea, with her honey brown eyes, brown skin and light and dark brown hair. Her mother, Angelina was by her side. Then there was Nora,(also 11) she had the traditional Weasly looks, brown eyes and flaming red hair. Unfortunatly, her father, Charlie and her mother, Cimorene were away in Romania with dragons. And of course, Franchesca, who was going into her 3rd year at Hogwarts, and had short dark brown hair, brown eyes and freckles, a prefect mix between George and Alicia. Percy of course, hand in hand with his wife, Penelope Clearwater, with there 8 year old daughter, Cinthia, or Cinci. She had Percy's red hair and Penelope's blue eyes. Charlie was busy with his boy, Andrew who was also going to Hogwarts for the first time this year. Sirius Black was there too, with his wife, Susan and his twin girls, going into there first year, Patience and Constance. They both had black hair and blue eyes. The both had deffinitly inherited the Black Prank Gene. Lupin walked up slowly too. He was still single, but appeared to like it that way. Anyway, back to the story.  
  
"Oh my God!" was all Lily could say as all of the Weaslys and Blacks pilled out of the house. Everyone looked puzzled. Fred nudged George in the side and whispered "She's shy, and a bit freaked out that we're us. Let's go break the ice." George nodded and caught Sirius's eye and the three left all having identical grins on there face. Suddenly, Remus spoke. "Ah, the grins of the marauder. I'll be right back." He quickly ran into the house to catch up with the other three.  
  
"Well, let me be the first to introduce myself," Said Percy stepping up and shook Lily's hand. "I'm Percy Weasly, The Minister of Magic, very nice to meet you at last." Then Lily spoke. "Where's Mr. And Mrs. Weasly? And what about Ron?" She asked. Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes. "I'm sorry sweetie, he's in Askaban. Arthur and Molly are inside, making dinner for us all. But, that's enough talking, lets get you inside to your new room. Come on, Chrisy, Shenanea, Nora, Frankie, Pattie, Ence, Help her take her things up." Hermione said. Then, all 4 girls took her trunk and walked up to Lily and took her inside. "What about me?" Cinci asked tugging on Hermione's robes. "You can come inside and help make cookies. How does that sound?" Cinci giggled and ran into the house eagerly.  
  
"Hey Lily! I'm Franchesca, but just call me Frankie. I'm going into my 3rd year at Hogwarts. I'm in Griffindor, what house do you think you'll be in?" Frankie said knowingly. "Most likely Griffindor. Cause' her father was Heir of Griffindor. but. he did have a little bit of Slytherin in his blood." Nora started. "Oh shut up! Your not making her feel any better." Shenanea said walking around the room and sitting down on the blue bedspread where Lily was sitting, apparently not knowing of the discussion around her. "Well, how do you like your room? We all decorated it ourselves. Oh, and look in the closet. You'll love what's in there." Chrisy said eagerly. "I think I will. Thank you." Lily said walking over and opened the closet. What she saw amazed her. Her new robes, her father's Quididditch uniform, his old Firebolt 100. And on the top shelf she found a small trunk with the label Lillian V. Potter on it. She took that down and opened it. Inside was the Marauders map, Harry's invisibility cloak and a supply of prank things. Smiling she turned around and said "Thank you." "No problem Lily!" Shouted Fred, he was hanging upside down outside her window. "What the heck?" "Don't worry. Girls, come on out here! We have a surprise for you all. Well, all of the 1st years that is, sorry Frankie. You got yours earlier." George said dropping down. Everyone shifted glances and quickly opend the window and climed up onto the roof.  
  
Andy was already there, looking quite happy. Then they noticed what he was so happy about. There stood 4 new brooms, a golden Firebolt 2000 shone on them. The girls ran up to hug there uncles. "Great. Now that were all know our new brooms, lets go play Quidditch!" Sirius said flying over there heads upside down.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I own Lily, the characters that you've never heard of before, (well, actually, my friends own them) everything else is owned by JK Rowling. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.  
  
~*~HOGWARTS~*~ "So, Lie, this is to be your room for the next how ever long you plan to stay. You office and classroom are down the hall, and so is your common room. You may redecorate it, as you would like. We are having dinner to night at 6 in the faculty room. Please feel free to join us, and we highly suggest that you change into some robes before dinner. I look forward to seeing you there." Dumbledore said showing Professor Burgwats around her room.  
  
Lieanne smiled and looked around her room. She had a large king sized bed with a royal blue comforter and sky blue sheets. Her bed, and in fact, all of her room pieces were beautiful oak wood. She had 2 bedside tables, a cushy chair and lamp to read by in the corner with a bookshelf. In her bathroom, she had a large bathtub, and it was filled with all of her favorite (Muggle and non-Muggle) bath products. In her office, there was a desk with two chairs, one was behind the desk, and the other was in front. She had two bookshelves and a few other shelves for other things.  
  
'I can't believe that I'm head of Ravenclaw, charms AND overseeing Quidditch! This is my dream come true!' Lie thought as she waved her wand around her study and the decorations changed a bit. The bookcases were now filled with books, there was a giant poster with all the constellations on the ceiling, and there were a few pictures of her and friends and family. One of them was of her 5th year Quidditch match, she was scoring on the new keeper, and in the background were Harry and Cho fighting to catch the Snitch . Of course, Harry got it, but Cho was a close second. Suddenly Anne looked at her watch, and found that it was almost 6. She ran into her room and opened her now filled closet, and threw on some open-faced cerulean robes over her clothes and raced down to the faculty room.  
  
~*~ PLATFORM 9 ¾, September 1st ~*~ "Hey! Girls! Come check this out!" yelled Shenanea, gesturing to the window where the London countryside was whizzing by. "What is it?" asked Christy. "Just come check it out!" "Wow! This is seriously awsome!" Patience said. And she was right. There, on the windowsill were 3 names. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly. "That is so cool!" said Constance "Yeah, it is" said Lily sadly.  
  
"Hey, Clover, why is Ron in Azkaban anyway?" Lily asked "No offense to you, but were not supposed to say. Its really no big deal though." Clover replied. "No big deal!" Said a voice from the hallway. There stood Trinity Malfoy, Kali Ravenell and Jen Doubtly with Arthas Malfoy in the back. "No big deal that she has never seen her father in her life? No big deal that he blew up a street full of Muggles? Yeah, that's defiantly not a big deal." "Can it, Malfoy." Nora shot back. "Hmm. let me think about that for a minute.. NO!" Trinity called back. "Just go away, we don't want to pick a fight!" Christy said. " Shut up Mudblood! I don't have to deal with you." Trinity said. "I AM NOT A MUDBLOOD! I AM THE HEIR OF RAVENCLAW! HOW WOULD THAT MAKE ME A MUDBLOOD?!?" Christy yelled, as she whipped out her wand. "Girls, leave. I'll handle this." Arthas said. Trinity, Jen and Kali turned and left. "So. A Ravenclaw, and a Gryffindor. This should be an interesting year. Especially with the fact that there are now. 2 heirs of Slytherin running around." Arthas said coldly, his violet eyes bearing into their sculls, penetrating their very thoughts. "I'd watch yourselves girls. Not even with old pretty boy Diggory's ghost around will you be able to defeat them. He WAS the heir of Hufflepuff you know." With that, Arthas turned and left.  
  
"Are you two ok? What happened?" Hope asked. "He. he just warned us that there were 2 heirs of Slytherin walking around, and that we should watch our back, as of the fact that we are the only other remaining heirs." "3," Lily corrected. "Huh?" Patience said. "There are 3 heirs of Slytherin walking around now. He forgot me."  
  
  
  
A/N: CLIFF HANGER!!! Milanda, the girl who plays Chrisy was all freaking out! Oh, my editors, Jr. and Sr. (Arthas and Chrisy) you guys are hallarious! I need the sorting had song!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"What did you say?" demanded Patience. "Patience, have patience. Lily and Chrisy have obviously had a . What's the word. rough ordeal. Yeah, that's it!" Constance said to her twin "I'm fine. It's just that I don't think Lily is." Chrisy said, pointing at Lily, who was sitting on the bench, looking at the window. "Quick! Let's get the sickest flavor Bertie Bott's you can find, and we'll shove it in her mouth!" Nora said hopping up and down.  
  
The girls decided on a booger-flavored bean. Chrisy took it and shoved it into Lily's open mouth. "EW! That was disgusting! What was that for?" Lily sputtered angrily. "To bring you back. Oi! We better change! We'll be arriving really soon." Shenanea said.  
  
The 6 of them all changed quickly. Constance, who was a rebel, refused to wear the uniforms properly. She put on jeans, and unbuttoned her blouse a bit, and put the tie around her waist like a belt. She also wore the black robes like they were supposed to. She even dragged Patience into helping her put blue streaks in her hair. "You are so weird!" Lily said when Constance appeared from the bathroom. "Why, thank you. I want the school to know, that the Black's are back and are ready to rock!" Constance replied "Constance, we're first years! No one cares about us! Oh, look, were here!" Pattie said putting an end to the conversation.  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years, over this way!" Hagrid's giant head loomed over the crowds. "Only four in a boat! Once yer all in, we can get movin'. Hurry up now!" Hagrid shouted into the night. Pattie, Constance, Nora and Shenanea all got into one boat, while Lily and Chrisy were stuck in a boat with Trinity and Kali. "I'm sorry for not introducing my self earlier. I'm Trinity Malfoy, no need to tell me who you are Weasly," Trinity said as Chrisy opened her mouth. "And I'm Kali Ravenell." Kali said proudly. "I'm Lily Potter. Apparently our father's had a rivalry when they were at Hogwarts. But I'm willing to put that aside." Lily said, extending her hand. "Oh, a Potter? Father would be oh so excited to know that there's another Potter at the school. I shudder to think of what would happen when he finds out." Sarcasm was dripping from Trinity's voice, and flooding the boat. Just then, they reached the shore and walked up to the front door of Hogwarts.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall said as she led them to the door off the Great Hall, "In a moment, you will step through these doors and be sorted into your houses. Your houses are like your family when you are at Hogwarts. Your triumphs will win you house points, and any rule breaking will loose house points." She looked right at the twins as she said this. "The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and. Slytherin. Come along." McGonagall lead them threw the doors into the Great Hall. The sorting hat, which was sitting on a three-legged stool, broke into song.  
  
When the hat was done, Professor McGonagall stepped forward and said: "When I call your name, please step forward to be sorted. Adams, Alicia!" "HUFFLEPUFF" the hat cried "Black, Constance." "GRIFFINDOR!" "Black Patience!" "GRIFFINDOR!" After a while, as Grint, Rupert and Biggerstaff, Sean were sorted into Griffindor, a new name was brought up. "Lupin, Miranda!" "Hey, Chrisy, do you supposed she's related to Lupin?" Lily asked Chrisy "Yeah, I bet so. Quiet!" Mir stepped forward to be sorted. She had Big golden brown eyes she was also timid-looking, with long brown hair. She was rather tall too. "GRIFFINDOR!" the hat cried after a second or two of thinking. "Malfoy, Trinity!" "SLYTHERIN!" The hat had barely touched her head as it said that. "Potter, Lily!" The hall went silent. Lily stepped forward and put on the hat. "Ahhh. a heir of Griffindor. with a little bit of Slytherin. Where do you wish to go?" The hat said in her ear. "Griffindor, please" Lily thought politely. "GRIFFINDOR!" Lily took off the hat, looking quite relieved. She quickly sat down at the table that was applauding the loudest. The sorting went on, and all of the Weaslys', and a boy named Daniel Radcliffe were sorted into Griffindor. Down the table, a few 3rd years and 4th years were talking.  
  
"As I was saying, Daiz, you're the best chaser we've got! You HAVE to get that new broom!" Mika Thomas said. Mika was the captain of the Griffindor Quidditch team. "Yes, you are! You are the only one who can score on me!" Alcaty Finnigan said, she was the Keeper for the team. "Yeah! Come on Daiz!" Frankie said. "I don't have the money you guys! Other wise I would!" Daisy Brown finally replied. "Well, save up! We need that broom! You need that broom! The whole house needs the dang broom!" Mika said.  
  
"Hey! My name's Miranda Lupin. If you haven't noticed, my uncle, Remus is up there, goofing off with some other guy. What's your name?" Miranda asked, poking Lily in the back of the head. "Oh, Hey! I'm Lily Potter. Nice to meet you!" Lily said, shaking Mir's hand.  
  
Just then, Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Hello new people and old people! I have a few announcements to make. First off, the Forbidden Forest is off limits, especially on the full moon. No, Constance, just the fact that your father is an Animagus and a Professor does not mean that you can run around there willy nilly." Dumbledore said seeing the gleaming expression in Constance's eyes, "Which reminds me, we have 3 new Professors this year, Lieanne Burgwats, she is the new head of Ravenclaw, Charms professor, and Quidditch overseer. Second is Mr. Sirius Black, he is teaching Defense against The Dark Arts, and helping him is Mr. Remus Lupin. He is the reason you are to stay out of the Forbidden Forest on the full moon. Relax, I assure you, he is perfectly safe. Now, you may begin the feast!"  
  
  
  
A/N: Yep, Mika and KD, I told you I'd get you two in there somewhere! Brandy, Trinity's Big Problem will make an appearance in the second chapter, along with lots of other fun stuff! R&R oh, and NO MORE CHARACTERS!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
~*~ Forbidden Forest, Midnight ~*~ "Arthas, do you understand what you must do?" Draco Malfoy said, pacing around his seventeen-year-old son. "Yes father. I must capture all the other heirs and bring them to the Chamber of Secrets. There, I will kill them and add 1 drop of their blood to the potion. Right?" Arthas said "Correct. Now get back to Hogwarts, my head boy, before anyone notices you are gone. And try to find a Parsletounge to open the Chamber. Most likely the Potter girl. Now, go!" Arthas slipped into the shadows. A lone cobra slithered across the Hogwarts ground.  
  
~*~ Griffindor Common Room ~*~ "Wait, what's the password again?" Miranda asked the dormitory. "It's flying cupcake, Mandy." Constance said. She was hopping around the room, creating a secret hiding spot for everybody, in her blue satin PJ pants and tank top. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's Mir, NOT MANDY!" Mir yelled. "Jeeze, chill. There are seven of us in the room, for a total of seven years." Patience said, looking up from her book. Chrisy was sitting next to her, reading Hogwarts: A History. Constance looked at them and sighed. "Great! My twin is a bookworm! At least I have you two!" Constance said, draping her arms around Lily and Mir. Nora and Shenanea were playing Exploding Snap on Nora's bed. "Guy's, it's late! And we have our first day of classes tomorrow. I've heard that we have flying lessons after lunch! Do we want to be tired for that?" Shenanea said, looking up from her card game. "You're right! G'night!" Lily said, slipping into her PJs and closing the drapes around her bed.  
  
~*~ Next Day ~*~ Lily, Mir, Chrisy and Constance wandered down to the Great Hall around eight. "What took you so long?" Shenanea said, sipping a coffee with vanilla crème. "Yeah, what?" Nora said, heaping her plate high with bacon. Patience was eating a muffin, while studying her schedule. "Oh! Here are your schedules!" Pattie said, holding out there scandals. "CRAP! Double potions with the Slytherins! Not fun!" Constance said, buttering a roll, and pouring a glass of water. "Is that all you drink?" Nora asked. "Basically. Yeah." "But look! We have Defense Against the Dark Arts first! That's got to be fun!" Lily said. "Yeah, hey, Chrisy, why do you have advanced divination on your schedule?" Mir asked "Where?" "There, Nora. It alternates with Herbology!" Lily pointed, "You can't take that till third year!" "I'm a special case, I'm clairvoyant." Chrisy said. "That is so cool! Tell my future!" Constance demanded. Chrisy put her hands to her temples and started imitating Madame Cleo. "I can see your future. You will team up with a hated one to save a friend." "Oh!" Andy leaned over the table and stared at his cousin, "I didn't know you were clairvoyant!"  
  
Over at the Slytherin table, Arthas was working on his plan. 'This is easier than I thought. Ravenclaw was clairvoyant; the heir to Ravenclaw is clairvoyant' (A/N: Arthas however smart he may be, forgot that Chrisy already said that she was a heir of Ravenclaw)  
  
~*~ In Elsewhere Ville AKA the halls ~*~  
  
"So, Lily, do you know where the Defense class is?" Mir asked. "No, sorry." Lily said bending over to pick up her quill that Mir made her drop. "I DO!" Constance said, bounding down the corridor, almost trampling a third year, which was in her way. "Hey, watcha got your hands?" Chrisy asked. "I've got the one, and only, Marauders Map!" "How'd you get that out of my hiding spot?" Lily demanded. "Easily. I made the hiding spot." Constance said boldly. "You don't have to use the map right now." Mir said. "Why not?" "It's right here." Mir pointed to the door. The girls ran inside, and took seats at the back of the classroom.  
  
As soon as they sat down, Professor Lupin walked in and stood behind his desk. "I don't know where Sirius is, so we'll just start the lesson. I am Professor Lupin-" Lupin was cut off by a large black dog falling through the ceiling, the dog hit Lupin, who crashed into the desk, and broke it. The dog transformed with a loud 'pop' into a man. Sirius stood up and whipped the dust off of him self. "I am Sirius Black, escaped convict, and loveable dog. This," he said pointing to Lupin who was now wearing a sparkly blue dress, "Is my lovely assistant, Remus!" Remus quickly took out his wand and changed the dress back to his normal brown robes. "We'll start the lesson off by getting to know each other. You'll stand up and say your name, and something about you? Got it? Ok. Go." Remus pointed at Patience. "Hi, I'm Patience Black, Sirius is my dad, and cause' of him, we've never had to get a dog." Patience sat down. "Hey! I'm Nora Weasly, my parents are Cimorene and Charlie Weasly, um.. Yeah, that's it." Nora sat down. "Hey, I'm Shenanea. My parents run a joke shop. No comment." "Hey, I'm Andy. Half of the people in this room are my cousins. I have no desire for a girlfriend." Andy said. Two rows later, it was Constance's turn. "Hello! My name's Constance Black, and I have a drinking problem. I am determined to fallow in my father's footsteps, so, watch out." "Constance, I hope you were joking." "About the drinking I was Dad." "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!?" Sirius exclaimed, looking at her blue hair. "I killed it." "I can see that. OK. Next person," "Hi. I'm Miranda Lupin. Professor Lupin is not my dad, but I'm his long lost niece, well, sort of. My dad's his twin brother.." "Hey! I'm Lily Potter. There's nothing really to say about me." "I'm Chrysanthemum, but call me Chrisy cause it gets confusing to have to say Chrysanthemum, every time you want to talk to me. My mom was resident bookworm a few years back, and my dad is a resident in Azkaban for something he didn't do, Sirius, I think you can relate." Chrisy sat down. "I believe I can. Don't worry. He'll escape and everyone will think he's after Lily, and then he'll save a hippogriph and live in a cave off Hogsmead because Lily is in danger. Or you are. That's what happened to me. There, now its out! YES!" Sirius exclaimed jumping up and down on the desk. "Sirius. Calm down, time to start the lesson, then, maybe later, you can play a prank on Snape." "SOUNDS LIKE FUN! Can I come?" Constance asked. "Sure, you have to see the masters at work." Sirius said. Constance beamed. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Wasn't Defense fun?" Chrisy asked, throwing things out of her trunk, looking for her jeans. "Yeah! Potions was horrible though. I can't believe Snape took off 20 house points just because we couldn't find our way! Evil jerk!" Constance said, dodging a flying textbook sent by Chrisy. "Calm down Connie!" Mir said, putting her long hair in braids. "Don't call me Connie! It's Con, or Ence. Got it?" Ence said, putting on her camo pants. "Yes, yes, we all know Ence, now, be quiet! We don't want Pattie, Nora or Shenanea to wake up. Then we'd all be in trouble." Lily was right. It was roughly 11:00 PM on Friday night, and the girls were sneaking out to meet Sirius and Remus for some 1st year prankster initiating. This year, they were the ones being initiated. "Thank God for Lily's invisibility cloak, and the Marauders Map. With out them, we'd be lost." Mir said, tying up her shoelaces. "Can some one help me find my combat boots? You know, the black ones, that have moving blue flames on the bottoms?" Ence asked, poking Chrisy in the back. She had found her jeans, and was now reading Hogwarts: A History. "Hey! Watch it! Is everyone ready?" Chrisy asked. She was met with a round of nods, and the four girls slipped out of the common room, in the invisibility cloak, to Remus's office.  
  
~*~  
  
"Good to see you girls! Now, take off that dang cloak! It's party time!" Sirius cried gleefully, hopping around the room trying to find his left shoe. Sirius's room was off of his office, which, in turn, was connected to Remus office and room. Both had a narrow hallway connecting to the classroom. Sirius office was pilled high with scraps of paper, and had a rather large cabinet with many items for pranks. "There's a password to getting into the Chest of Pranks, if you must know. It's 'mumbo jumbo'. You can use it any time." Sirius added, looking at Lily and Ences' hopeful faces. "Ready girls?" Remus asked, sticking his head out of is room, the girls nodded. "Well then, let us go."  
  
~*~ "Trinity, you really need to smile more. You are so much prettier when you smile." "Kali! I don't smile unless I am very happy. Heck, probably the only thing that will make me happy this year would be seeing Snape in a fluffy pink tutu, and bright rainbow hair. Oh, and seeing us win the Quidditch cup this year. Griffindor has won one too many times for my book." "Trinity! You know 1st years can't join the house teams!" Kali said, throwing a pillow at Trinity. "Not if I can help it. Good night!" Trinity said, drawing her curtains shut.  
  
~*~  
  
"Remember girls, the incantation is 'Ricti Flores Muchos'. Put that on Snape's seat in the great hall, Lily, Chrisy, you stay here, and change his grease into Herbal Essence Shampoo. Remus and I will handle the 'Tutti pinkie poo" Spell. OK? Meet back in the entrance hall, and we'll work on finding a good name for your group. Got it? Good." Sirius whispered into the cold dark air, not aware of a cobra hanging from a doorknob. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
The next morning dawned bright and early on Hogwarts. However, an unhappy Lily was jumped on by a grinning Constance, with Chrisy and Mir close behind. "Geroff!" Lily moaned, pulling her covers over her head. "What's the matter? Little bitty Lily sad? Awwww. Want a lollypop, baby?" Constance said, teasing Lily. "SHUT UP!! I'll get up in a few minutes, just let me sleep!" Lily's wishing was in vain. Chrisy pulled her out of bed, and dumped a bucket of water on her head. "Why did you all do that?" Lily asked. "Because, it's 10:00, breakfast will be soon, it's the weekend, and we all wanna see Snape, right?" Mir told Lily. "Heck yeah! Come on!" Lily yelled, jumping out of bed. "Oh, and Dad wants to see us, we need to decide on nicknames." Ence said, throwing Lily her robes. "Thanks Ence," Lily said, catching her robes. "No problem. Let's go," Ence said, dragging Lily out the door. ~*~  
  
"Congratulations. You are the youngest player on Slytherin in over 20 years. The only person younger than you EVER on a team was Potter. And your father. He was in 2nd year when we took him up," Quidditch team captain Alex Flint told Trinity. "Congratulations!" Kali yelled at Trinity, giving her a huge hug. "Don't ever do that again," Trinity told Kali, glaring at her. "Sorry," "Hey, Trinity, now that you're on the team, here is your uniform," Jen told Trinity, throwing her the new Quidditch uniform. A/N: Trinity is the seeker, on Brandy's request ~*~ "The Quidditch try outs are today. This year, we have a new deal, anyone may try out. They are at 1:00 at the Quidditch Pitch. I wish you all the best of luck trying out." Professor McGonagal told the Griffindors during breakfast.  
  
"You trying out Ence?" Lily asked. "No. Are you?" "Yes. Deffinatly. What positons are taken?" Lily asked Mika Thomas " Well, Caty Finnegan is our Keeper, Daisy Brown, Rudy (A/N Rudy, Rudy, Rudy!) Gilager and Frankie Weasly are our Chasers. Our beaters are Christina Applegate and me. . We only have 1 spot open, seeker, but if you're anything like your father was, you'll be great at that." Mika said. "Great! I'll be there! Now, we have to go see Sirius about something." Lily said, eager with anticipation for 1:00 to come around.  
  
~*~ "So, have you all thought of names?" Sirius asked. "Um. No." Mir said. "How about, Banana Joe (Mir), Flower girl (Lily), Mummy (Chrisy) and Con- Artist, which would be me." Ence said. "Rather obvious. Don't you think Sir?" (A/N:Pronounced sear) Remus noted. "I agree. How about Star for Lily, Artemis for Con, Tiffy for Mir, and Holly for Chrisy." Remus sugjested.  
  
(A/N: Lillith (close to Lillian) means night. Artemis is taken from Con's previous nickname, Con-Artist, but Artist is a bad name, so I change it to Artemis, Tiffy, is part of BeauTIFul, the meaning of Miranda, and Holly, taking out 1 L, is Holy, the meaning of Christy which is the closest I came to Chrisy.)  
  
"I like them! What about you girls?" Sirius was met with a chorus of 'Yes'. "Well, now, what about a group name for these troublemakers?" Remus hinted. "Yes, Yes, Yes! Um. What about. Damsels of Distress?" Sirius sugjested. "Brillaiant! Now, Damels, before you go to lunch, I just want to remind you all to stay in trouble. Is that clear?" Remus said. "Clear!" The girls chimed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lily Potter! You're up next! Mount your broom, and we will release the Snitch. You have ten minutes to catch it. When you catch the Snitch, an alarm will sound, and you will fly down, and change. The results will be posted tomorrow in the common room." Mika said, sitting in the Quidditch stadium stands, surrounded by Frankie, Daisy, Rudy and Christina. Lily mounted her broom and kicked off. She soared high above the Quidditch pitch. "We're releasing the Snitch." Mika called from down below. An alarm rang, and Lily began her chase for the Snitch.  
  
Seven minutes later, another alarm rang, and Lily flew down onto the pitch. She had caught the Snitch. "Great job Lily! You'll probably be on the team!" Frankie said, giving Lily a highfive. "Not after I get through with her. I knew your father, and you grandfather all too well Potter. I know all the good you'll do for your team. And I also know it was you who did THIS!" Professor Snape yelled across the field, marching across, pointing at his lavender smelling pink hair, and pink tutu. Snape could not get them off, so he was taking it all out on Lily, who he had no proof it was her. "But I didn't do it Professor!" Lily said, begging for forgiveness. "As I said, I've knew your father, and Granfather all too well. You are too much like them. I can tell that you're lying," Snape said, grabbing Lily by the arm, and marching her across the field. "Hold it Snape! Lily didn't do anything! I did it!" Sirius said, stepping up in front of Snape and Lily. "You? You're too old to do such a thing." "You're older greaseball!" "Take that back!" "Not a chance, Snape. Come on Lily, we're going." Sirius said, grabbing Lily from Snape, and walking with her to his classroom. 


	8. Chapter 8: Ode to Slytherin On Brandy's ...

Chapter 8 Ode to Slytherin Chapter Brandy: This is for you, and Michael. Editor boy. Have fun reading! Landa- No Chrisy only chapters. She's a main character! Honestly!  
  
~*~  
  
"Blood hell!" Arthas Malfoy shouted, kicking the sink in the girls bathroom. "Don't swear." Moaning Myrtle said, sticking her head out from the stalls. "Watch it, or I'll kill you again. If you must know, I'm looking for the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Father said it would be here, somewhere."Arthas trailed off, he had found it. "You can't kill me, I'm already dead. you actually thought I was alive! See how much attention you pay to me!" Myrtle screamed, diving into her toilet.  
  
"Now if only I could remember the incantation. Why the hell aren't I a parsletoung? All Heirs of Slytherin have that trait, except Trinity. And me.." "Arthas? What are you doing in here? This is the GIRLS bathroom!" Trinity said, walking in the room, hearing her brother mumble to himself. "Trinity, do me a favor. say open. right here, by this sink." "Why should I do that? You're not opening that Chamber. I refuse to help you! Even if I AM the only Parlsetounge at this school." Trinity taunted. "You? YOU CAN SPEAK PARSLETOUNG? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" Arthas screamed, advancing on Trinity. "Because. I'm not about to be the one responsible for numerious mudblood deaths. If the one responsible is found out, they are expelled, and sent to Azkaban. I don't know about you, but I don't have any plans to be sent there," Trinity said, curtly. "You'll be sorry," Arthas muttered at Trinitys turning back. "If only there was a way to open it without Parsletounge.." " I know a way. well, At least I think I know of a person who would help you. if the sircomstances were right," Myrtle said, creeping up on Arthas. "Who?" "Lily Potter. I saw what her father did. He opened the chamber, him and his best friend, Ron Weasly. He did it to save his little sister. All Potters show increadable loyalty to friends. All you would have to do is capture one of her best friends, and tell her if she doesn't open it. Her friend will die! Then I will have someone to share my toilet with." Myrtle glided back to the window. "Brilliant. But who should I choose?"  
  
~*~ "Bronchiasauros bone. Bronchiasaurous bone. Where is it?" Trinity was scanning her potions supply. She needed the bone to help her with an extra credit potion for Snape. "Here it is!" Kali said, jumping up from her kit. "Thanks. Now. what else do we need for the Verti Serum (A/N: What's the spelling?)" Trinity asked. "Um. just Lacewing. shredded Boomslang. Hair from a red head. That's it." Kali said, scanning her advanced potions book. "Lacewing. got it. Shredded Boomslang. got it. hair from a redhead? Hmmm. got that." Trinity said, reviewing her ingredients in her head. "How'd you get that?" Kali asked. "Simple. Remember the first day? How we ran into Potter? Well, I got some of her hair. I don't know how. I just found it on my robes. Here it is." Trinity said, tossing the bottles to Kali, who in turn, emptied them into a cauldron. The cauldron started to bubble, then Kali took if off the heat and poured it into a potions bottle. "Great. It's done. Let's go give it to Snape," Kali said. " I can't, I've got Quidditch practice, I heard that Potter got on the team. If she's anything like her Father, we'll need to train hard. Tell Snape that I helped with the Potion," Trinity said, grabbing her broom and uniform and walking out of the dorm. 


	9. Chapter 9! W00t w00t!

Chapter 9!!! By Aniron Sauron Greenleaf-Took Disclaimer: They own it; I own nothing, except Lily. But she doesn't want to be mine. (  
  
The rest of the month passed quickly for Lily. Before she knew it, it was Halloween.  
  
Potions was the last class of the day for the Damsels, and Snape was making it hell for them. "Twenty points from Griffindor, Black, Lupin, Weasley and Potter, for talking." Snape spat out the last name with particular hate. "But we weren't Professor!" Chrisy started. "You just did! Ten more points for your cheek, Weasley, just be grateful it isn't more!"  
  
Over on the Slytherin side, Trinity and Kali smirked at the foursome, and then continued cutting their roots.  
  
"I can't stand those two!" Lily said, walking out of Potions. "Who can?" Mir said, "Every time they do something wrong, we get the blame! Right Chrisy. CHRISY!?!" "Damn it! Were the hell is she?" Constance said angrily. "I don't know, you two, search the area, I'll go get Dad and Remus!" Constance said, as her combat boots lead her down the hall.  
  
"Lily, go get Professor Dumbledore, I can look for her by myself." Mir said, shoving Lily towards the Great Hall, where Dumbledore would be.  
  
  
  
Lily ran quickly down to the Great Hall, and up to the staff table. "Professor Dumbledore. It's Chrisy. She's missing!" Lily breathed. Just then, Mir, Constance and Sirius raced through the hall. Dumbledore stood up. "Please, girls, sit down and enjoy the feast. I'll send some of the professors and ghosts to find her. Do not worry, she is probably up in your common room." Dumbledore ushered the girls back to the table, and then he lead a few teachers out.  
  
As the girls sat down, they couldn't help but pick up on Trinity, Kali and Arthas's conversation. "Where's the Weasley girl?" Kali asked Arthas. "She is in the forest, too bad it's a full moon." He said sarcastically.  
  
Lily turned towards Mir, "Where's Lupin?" "He's in the forest, it's a full moon. Why?" "SHIT!"  
  
  
  
~*~ A/N the last thing was said by Constance, I just couldn't up "SHIT!" Said Constance. it would throw off the wannabe cliffy.  
  
Oh, and Michael, the language is because Landa requested it. Just ask her.. 


	10. Chapter 10! It's a miracle!

Chapter 10!  
  
  
  
Lily stood up immediately from the Griffindor table, and started running out of the hall, with Mir and Constance on her heels.  
  
"Lily! Wait for us! We can help you!" Mir called, chasing Lily down the hall.  
  
"Wait! You can't go in there alone. You'll be needing help." Trinity said, stopping Lily in her tracks.  
  
"Why? You probably put her there didn't you?" Constance said, her eyes narrowing at Trinity.  
  
"No. I didn't. But my brother Arthas did. The least I can do is help you." Trinity looked at her shoes.  
  
"Well, there's no time to lose! Hurry! Oh, you two, shake hands, and lets go!" Lily called as Constance and Trinity gave each other dirty looks. Reluctantly, Trinity and Constance shook hands, but silently agreed that the truce was only temporary. After all, Constance didn't want to lose a prank target, now did she?  
  
~*~  
  
Chrisy slowly backed into a tree. Where was she? How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was coming out of Potions, seething mad at Snape. Then when she woke up. She was here. Something was up! She had to warn Lily!  
  
Suddenly, a wolf leaped out of the trees, howling at the full moon above. Chrisy was paralyzed in fear. She couldn't scream, she couldn't move! Was she going to die like this? Suddenly, as if by a miracle, she heard voices shouting her name, and the glowing of wands.  
  
"CHRISY! CHRISY!" That was Mir's voice!  
  
"CHRYSANTHAMUM WEASLY! GET YOUR BOOTY OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!" That was Constance! But where was Lily? Suddenly, Chrisy found her voice.  
  
"I'M HERE! IN THIS CLEARING! HELP! PLEASE! HELP ME!"  
  
The girls heard her voice and rushed into the clearing, just in time to save Chrisy from being bitten by the wolf.  
  
"STUPIFY!" Trinity yelled at the advancing wolf. The wolf fell down, unconscious, and slowly turned into the form of there beloved Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin. Mir and Trinity helped bring Lupin up to the castle, while Lily and Constance helped Chrisy walk up. They were all glad that they were OK  
  
~*~ "HOW COULD YOU TELL ARTHAS! HOW. HOW DARE YOU?" Trinity yelled across the Common room to Kali.  
  
"I didn't think that you were being a very good Slytherin, I mean. Helping a Griffindor!" Kali spat out the word Griffindor as if it were poison.  
  
"But she's my distant cousin's best friend!"  
  
"No. You're barely even related! She doesn't even know that your related! I can't believe you did that! How could you?" Kali yelled at Trinity's retreating back, as Trinity walked up into the girl's dormitory.  
  
  
  
a/n: Yeah! this chapter had the least amount of mistakes ever! w00t w00t! .. I hate this scrwed up cap-lockes button! it's stuck on caplocks! argggggggg **wacks keyboard over and over again** IT'S NOT WORKING! i hate THIs thing! argggggggg Yeah! It's working! YEAH! I'm so happy now! We can all dance to the happy song! W00t w00t!  
  
~ASGT 


	11. Chapter 11 Woah Were getting up there gu...

Chapter 11  
  
A/N: wow! 11! This is a LONG story now isn't it?? I'm so proud of my self, and to all of you, my lovely readers! Now,with out further ado. CHAPTER 11. Hey, speaking of 11, did you know, that I think it was on Monday the 13th of something, Tolkein turned 111?!? Ok. Ok. I'll shut up now! Oh, this takes place AFTER winter holidays. It's near the spring now. I needed to speed things up abit. They had a happy Christmas. Griffindor is kicking ass at Quidditch, etc.  
  
~*~ June dawned bright and early at Hogwarts. The Griffindor girls were sleeping peacefully. Well, all except for Lily.  
  
Lily had been tormented with nightmares for the past week, but had not bothered to mention it to anyone. No need to worry them, right? The nightmares had started out mildly, showing Lily what had happened in her father's days at school, but they started to get more violent, the death of Cedric, the downfall of Voldemort, Ron being sent to Askaban, her parents' death. Lily tried to stay awake at night, to keep the dreams away, but still they came. And only one person at Hogwarts knew what was causing them. Dark magic. Slowly, Lily drifted of to sleep.  
  
"Lily! Wake up!" Ence yelled, leaning over Lily's sleeping form.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing! It's just the fact that it's Saturday, and we were going to go down to Hogsmeade with Remus and Sirius." Mir explained. Even though the Damsels were only in 1st year, they were allowed to visit the village, provided that they had a teacher accompany them.  
  
"OI! I completely forgot about that! Quick! Let's go before the others wake up!" Lily said, gesturing at the sleeping Pattie, Shenanea and Nora.  
  
They raced down to the office that Sirius and Remus shared.  
  
~*~  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy!"  
  
"Make me, Ravenell!"  
  
"Girls, please, be quiet! Kali, let me remind you, you are only here because you want to help me, Trinity. I don't know why you are here. But all I know is that if you don't shut up, you'll regret it. Got it?" Arthas said, turning around at the two arguing girls, and fingering his wand.  
  
Trinity scowled, while Kali perked up at the mention of her name. Trinity rolled her eyes.  
  
'Great. my former best friend has fallen for my brother.' Trinity thought, frowning.  
  
"Will you hurry it up?" Arthas yelled. Trinity was a good 50 feet behind them.  
  
"Remind me again, please, Arthas, why we are up at 7 o'clock on Saturday." Trinity said, sneering.  
  
"Because, I have to watch the Griffindor and Ravenclaw. You wanted to go to Hogsmeade, and Kali wants to help me. You don't want to help me. It's too messy for you. I'm so glad that I didn't get the Hufflepuff genes." Arthas explained slowly, so that Trinity could get it.  
  
"I resent that!"  
  
"Keep it down! Don't make me curse you! Believe me. I will."  
  
"Do as he says, Malfoy." Kali said, shoving her wand into Trinity's face. It suddenly occurred to her she was a hostage.  
  
~*~  
  
"So. first stop. HONEYDUKES!" Sirius said. It was a lovely day in June, not to cold. Not to hot. Just prefect.  
  
"Sirius. I'll race you there!" Lily cried, jumping on Sirius's back.  
  
"Watch it kid! You'll break my back!" Sirius said, flipping Lily over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, dad! How come you never do that to me?" Constance asked.  
  
"Because I don't love you as much." Sirius joked. Hearing this, Constance hit him on the shoulder lightly.  
  
"I'll get you back! I know where you sleep!" Sirius called after Constance, who had already started running to Honeydukes.  
  
~*~ "Let me go! I demand it! Let me go!" Trinity yelled, struggling to get free of her bonds, "Dad's going to murder you, Arthas! Let me go!" Trinity's yelling was to no avail. Arthas turned and looked at her.  
  
"You will do as we say, or you will meet an unhappy end." He said, walking up to Trinity, placing his cold hand over her mouth to silence her. Kali stood over in the corner. in awe at what was happening. Moaning Myrtle was out cold, and Trinity was tied to a toilet. It turned out that they weren't going to Hogsmeade at all. In fact it had all been a set up to get Trinity to open up the Chamber of Secrets. Trinity immediately shut up.  
  
"There's a good girl. Kali! Find that entrance. I think out hostage has agreed to help us." Arthas stood up, walking around the bathroom, he thought the plan over in his head again.  
  
'Step one, get Trinity to open the Chamber. Step two, Get Trinity in chamber. Step 3,get Ravenclaw in Chamber. Step 4, get Potter in Chamber, Step 5, Dark conversion on everyone, Step 6, take over the world!'  
  
Kali's shout brought him back to earth. "Arthas, it's over here!" She yelled, proud of herself for finding the spout.  
  
"Prefect. Untie the hostage. I think she'll be more than willing to help out now." He shot a glance over at the pitiful Trinity. She had tears streaming down her face. Taken hostage by her own brother, and being forced to help him take over the world. Then facing death.  
  
Kali brought Trinity over. Kali's face was etched with fear and anticipation. This was not the Kali that Trinity knew. This was Arthas's Kali. He had brainwashed her into becoming his servant. Obeying his every beck and call.  
  
"Speak now." Arthas said, his wand poised at her throat, ready to kill her if she didn't cooperate. Trinity gulped.  
  
"Open" She hissed.  
  
~*~  
  
Mwahahah! Chapter 11 is done! W00t w00t! Cliffy! Mwahahah! 


	12. Chapter 12!

Chapter 12!  
  
~*~  
  
By the time Lily, Chrisy, Constance, Mir, Sirius and Remus arrived back at Hogwarts, it was 10 o'clock at night. Luckily, the 6 had eaten dinner at The Three Broomsticks. The four girls climbed up into the Griffindor tower, while Arthas watched and waited. After hearing the password, he crept up into the common room under an invisibility cloak. Once all the Griffindors were asleep, he walked up to the 1st years dorm. Upon entering the room, he was greeted with the soft breathing of young girls. Without making an unnecessary sound, Arthas rendered both Lily and Chrisy unconscious. Quickly, grabbing the girls, Arthas flew down to the entrance of the Chamber.  
  
He revived Lily. When Lily awoke, she found herself with her hands tied behind her back, and a wand pointed at her neck. Lily held back a scream.  
  
"Open the Chamber, Potter, or Weasley here gets it." Arthas said, in barley more than a whisper. After looking at Chrisy's frightened face, she quickly agreed.  
  
"Open." The sinks sunk into the floor and a huge hole opened up at the bottom.  
  
"Go." Arthas commanded Lily. Lily felt her legs go weak in the knees.  
  
"Now. Before I push you in." Lily didn't need to be told again. Holding her breath, she jumped.  
  
~*~  
  
Blackness. Thud. Lily arrived at the bottom of the chute. Fallowed quickly by Arthas, dragging Chrisy.  
  
"Follow the tunnel, and don't look back." Arthas demanded. Lily started running.  
  
Lily didn't stop running until she reached the end of the Chamber. It was dully lit with candles. But Lily could still make out the shape of a girl, tied to a giant statue of a snake.  
  
"Trinity!" Lily breathed, rushing towards the girl.  
  
"Stop!" A voice, different than Arthas's voice, sounded from behind her.  
  
"Don't turn around. Sit next to Malfoy. There's a good girl." Lily moved towards Trinity. Obediently, Lily sat down. The owner of the voice stepped out of the darkness. It was Kali Ravenell. Lily gasped.  
  
"What? Surprised Potter? Surely you didn't expect me to stay on the side of the losers. Now that I look back on it, even speaking with someone of Hufflepuff blood is so terribly degrading. Now, be a good girl, sit down."  
  
Lily sat down. This new side of Kali scared her. True, she had never really spoken to the girl, but from what she had seen, Ravenell, she was a nice girl. The second Lily's butt touched the stone floor; ropes flew out of Kali's wand, tying her to the statue. Lily looked over to her right. Trinity lay there, unconscious.  
  
'How long has she been down here for?' Lily wondered. She suddenly felt sorry for the poor girl. Her brother, and best friend. Turned against her.  
  
"Now, my two favorite hostages. I'll be right back. I'm going to help Arthas with the Weasley. Don't worry. We haven't harmed her. yet." Kali let out a long laugh that echoed throughout the chamber. A shiver went up Lily's back.  
  
"Trinity. Trinity. can you hear me?" Lily whispered, poking Trinity the best she could.  
  
Slowly Trinity opened her eyes.  
  
"What? Where am I?"  
  
"Trinity. It's me. Lily. You're in the Chamber of Secrets. Were being held hostage, with Chrisy, wherever she is. Listen, your brother and Kali are behind it. We have to get out!"  
  
"It's no use. Arthas knows more curses that I'll know in a lifetime. And Kali. She's his little pet. It's disgusting. The way she answers to him. Sickening!" Trinity told Lily sternly.  
  
"Listen. I might know away to get out. Do you have your wand?"  
  
"No, Arthas took it. He has it, in his pocket. There's no use. We can't get out! Arthas is going to kill us, and there's nothing we can do about it! No one will be able to find us! We are the only two Parsletounges in the whole bloody school. There is NO WAY OF GETTING US OUT! Don't you understand that?" A tear ran down Trinity's cheek. She was going to die, sitting here like this!  
  
Suddenly, Arthas arrived, with Kali padding along at his heels, bringing Chrisy along. They tied Chrisy up right next to Lily.  
  
"Now girls, you will see why I called you all down here."  
  
~*~ MWAHAHA! Aren't I good or what? 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
~*~ "Well, as you may know, Harry Potter was indeed the Heir of Griffindor, and Hermione Granger the Heir of Ravenclaw. But here's a little known fact. Harry Potter had Slytherin blood! But just the smallest trickle. And I also know, that the Malfoy blood line, the purest of them all, contains Slytherin blood! Now. back to the beginning. Salazar Slytherin had a plan up his sleeve the whole time! That was the true purpose of this chamber. He wanted the Slytherins to be the greatest wizards of all time! Unfortunatly, he failed to kill off the others. Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Griffindor. So, eventually, all of the founders died out. Each producing heirs, etc. Flash back to 1994. The Triwizard Tournament was held at Hogwarts. Voldemort was re-incarnated! And also, the Heir of Hufflepuff was killed! Cedric Diggory! So if you haven't guessed by now, I am here, to make Slytherin the only lasting bloodline left! And all those that stand in my way shall die!" Arthas's malicious laugh echoed off the chamber walls, making it sound more creepy than normal.  
  
"Then why is Trinity here?" Lily challenged, feeling a sudden surge of power.  
  
"Foolish girl! Do you really think I'd want another one contending for my power? Of course not!" Arthas said, brandishing his wand in Lily's face.  
  
"Now. who to conversion first."Arthas thought to himself. Lily looked at Chrisy, who nodded. What they needed was more time.  
  
"Excuse me. Arthas." Lily began.  
  
"It's Lord Arthas to you, Potter!" Kali snapped.  
  
"Excuse me. Lord Arthas, what exactly is this conversion that you are talking about?"  
  
"Only the greatest spell on earth! Created by yours truly. It acts as a Dementor's Kiss, but only worse. Your soul and knowledge are sucked out, and the knowledge is transported into the caster's mind. Then the victim is left to wander around mindlessly, like a zombie, while the caster controls their every move. Brilliant isn't it? Now. Who first? Prefect." Arthas said, his eyes resting on Trinity.  
  
"Who else but my sister, to become the first victim of my spell. Kali! Unbind her!" Kali rushed forward, quickly untied Trinity. Trinity looked at Kali for help. Kali nodded acutely. She knew what she had to do to save the world.  
  
Kali walked Trinity forward, so that she couldn't escape. Holding Trinity's hands behind her back, she stood in the center of the Chamber.  
  
"Prepare to die, Trinity Charolette Malfoy," Arthas raised his wand, "VIS ERITH VILURE!" Arthas shouted. The shadowy figure of the Basilisk came out of his wand, and started slithering towards Trinity. The snake poised, it's mouth open right above her mouth, ready to suck out her soul. Sudenly, just as it was about to come in for the kill, Kali threw Trinity down, and took the snake on herself. The snake burrowed itself down Kali's throat, seemingly choking her, then it came back out, and slithered back to Arthas. Arthas opened his mouth, and swallowed the snake. Kali fell face down onto the Chamber's floor.  
  
Arthas however, was unmoved. "If magic won't work, I'll just do it myself!" Arthas cried, taking a dagger out of his pocket. Slowly, he backed Trinity up into the wall. He held up the dagger, ready to plunge it into her heart and kill her.  
  
"Arthas. please." Trinity whispered, tears streaming from her eyes. Suddenly, without notice, Trinity swiftly brought her knee up. Arthas doubled up in pain, stabbing himself in the leg. Trinity sure did pack a powerful punch.  
  
Seizing the opportunity, Trinity grabbed Arthas's wand, and stunned him. Quickly, she took the knife from his hand, and untied Lily and Chrisy.  
  
"Why did you do that for me?" Lily asked, her eyes glistening with tears.  
  
"You're my friend, aren't you?" Trinity said, looking at the ground.  
  
"Of course. Come on! Chrisy! Let's get Kali and I Lord Arthas /I up and out of here. We don't know how long Trinity's curse will last for."  
  
"Of course." Chrisy said, picking up the tiny Kali, leaving Trinity and Lily to deal with Arthas.  
  
~*~  
  
It was about midnight. Chrisy was fast asleep, and Trinity and Lily were awake, talking in the Hospital wing.  
  
"Are you OK?" Lily asked, looking at the shivering Trinity.  
  
"Yes. I think I'll pull through." Trinity lied.  
  
"You're right. You will." Lily smiled for the first time in a while, the two girls had pulled through with only minor cuts and bruises, however, Chrisy had broken her arm. Well, actually, Arthas had broken it for her. He had gripped her arm to tight while trying to set up some charms so no one came into the Chamber.  
  
Lily and Trinity looked at the bed where Kali lay. There was no hope for her. She was gone to the world. They had told her parents the bad news, and they were coming to collect her tomorrow. Arthas was currently on trial for attempted murder. Lily wished that he would be sentenced to a life time in Azkaban, but as Trinity pointed out, he didn't actually murder anyone, and Dark Conversion wasn't an unforgivable. Slowly, both girls faded off into sleep.  
  
~*~ A/N: That's all for chapter 13! I feel so happy! 13 bloody chapters! Woah! Relax, the story isn't done yet! And then there's gonna be a sequal! It's called Lily Potter and the Staff of Slytherin. Arthas comes back, and this time he's after the Staff of Slytherin, the wand of Salazar Slytherin himself. The only problem is. if he finds it. he is able to perform any spell he wants, and control the wizarding world. It's up to Lily, Chrisy, Constance, Mir and Trinity to help stop him!  
  
Oh, and another note, this story is NOT SLASH **cough cough BRANDY cough cough**! OK? Got it? Good! Now. R&R! 


	14. Chapter 14! FINAL CHAPTER

Chapter 14!  
  
The three girls were let out of the hospital wing about a week later. Chrisy was especially glad about the long stay, because it meant missing exams.  
  
"Don't you get it? We are going to fail 1st year now! We can't go back to Hogwarts! We didn't take our exams! That means we failed!" Lily flew about in a rage. She really didn't want to go and have to live with the Dursleys.  
  
"Relax Lils! I already talked to Dumbledore about it! We don't have to take our bloody exams! RELAX!" Chrisy said, throwing a pillow at Lily.  
  
"Ow! That hurt!" Lily exclaimed as the pillow hit her square in the face.  
  
"So. What exactly happened in the Chamber?" Constance asked. Sighing, Lily told them about Arthas's evil plan, and Kali's amazing skill. By the end of there tale, the whole Griffindor Common room was listening.  
  
"Woah!" Andy gasped.  
  
"Unfortunatly. we had to cancel the last Quidditch match. Since both of the seekers were out cold." Mika said. She was disappointed. The 5th year really wanted to win that house cup.  
  
"It really sucked!" Chorused Frankie and Daisy. Those two acted like twins sometime. Lily just laughed.  
  
"We'll get 'em next time, won't we girls?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Lily laughed and looked at her watch. "Oi! The closing ceremony is about to start! Let's hurry down there!" She gasped. The whole tower quickly went down to the feast.  
  
~*~  
  
"Welcome one and all, to another closing ceremony. This ceremony, however, will not be as happy, as we have had two tragedies this year. First, may I say, that our own Head Boy, Arthas Malfoy, had taken it upon himself to attempt to murder his own sister, Trinity Malfoy, and two other students. Lily Potter and Chrisanthamum Weasly. The second, while Mr. Malfoy was going to kill his sister, Miss Kali Ravenell sacrificed herself for Trinity's behalf. Unfortunatly, Kali is not able to speak with us, or in any fact, show up. For as a result of saving Trinity, she has been Dark Conversioned. A horrible spell that sucks out the victims soul, and knowledge. So tonight, let us raise our goblets in toast to Kali Ravenell!" Dumbledore said to the silent hall.  
  
"To Kali Ravenell!" Chorused the hall.  
  
"Now, let us begin the feast!"  
  
Before Lily could start eating, someone tapped her on the back. Lily turned around, it was Trinity.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Constance said, angrily.  
  
"Constance, Mir, let me introduce you to the newest member of the Damsels of Distress, Trinity Malfoy, or should I say, Matrix. Come on, Trinity! Sit down!" Lily said, smiling at her friends dumfounded faces.  
  
"Lily, you should hear what there saying!" Trinity gasped, pointing at the Slytherin table, "They said that Arthas should have killed me, and that Kali didn't deserve to die! It was horrible! Right in front of me too! Have they no respect?"  
  
"Gods! That's horrible! Constance, Mir, if you please," Lily said, smiling.  
  
Just then, the flag that hung above the Slytherin table turned to purple and green, with a huge green and purple dinosaur on it. That wasn't all though, the Barney Theme Song started playing, and fireworks sprang from someone's goblet. The sparks formed words at the top of the ceiling,: 'Happy Summer! Love The Damsels of Distress: Star, Artemis, Tiffy, Holly and Matrix!'  
  
The five girls had to duck under the table from laughing so hard. As they came up, Lily caught Dumbledore's eye, and he winked. Lily sighed, looking at Chrisy, Trinity, Constance and Mir, that this is what friendship really was.  
  
A/N: It's all done! I am finished! Haha! No. R&R! And go on to read the sequel! Lily Potter and the Staff of Slytherin!  
  
Love from, ASGT  
  
Disclamir: The concept of Hogwarts and all that jazz belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own Lily, Constance, and a few other people. Michael (a.k.a. Editor Boy!) owns Arthas, Milanda owns Chrisy, Of course, Brandy (who want's Lily/Trinity Slash) Owns Trinity, Faith McKay owns (owned) Kali. (P.S. Sorry for sorta killing off Kali!) Rachel owns Frankie and Daisy, Various people (sorry! I forgot you!) own other various people. Thank you all so much for helping me with this fanfiction! You all rock my sock! (hehe, I'm not wearing any! I am a hobbit! Mmwhehehe!) 


End file.
